


In Your Dreams

by Fairfaxleasee



Series: Solas/Ayala [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Autism Spectrum, Dom/sub Undertones, Dream Sex, F/M, Mentor/Protégé, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:26:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29610777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairfaxleasee/pseuds/Fairfaxleasee
Summary: When Ayala Trevelyan stumbles on a trap Solas had set centuries ago, they decide to meet in the Fade to await rescue.
Relationships: Female Inquisitor/Solas (Dragon Age), Fen’Harel | Solas/Female Inquisitor, Solas/Female Trevelyan (Dragon Age)
Series: Solas/Ayala [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201004
Kudos: 10
Collections: Nobody Expects the Dragon Age Smutquisition





	In Your Dreams

“So… what can I do to help?” Solas turned to see Ayala Trevelyan’s eyes wander around the room they were in. He’d led her to find the hidden switch in the passage that opened the way to it, but the artefact he needed in the room was something she couldn’t know about.

There was so much she couldn’t know about, and keeping her blind to it was taking considerable effort and got harder every day. And not just because of her knack for connecting dots most people were incapable of seeing.

“Nothing,  _ vhenan _ , I found the veil device and it is no great effort to activate it.”

“Oh. Okay.” She sounded slightly hurt. He shouldn’t be surprised, she always wanted to impress him. She  _ did _ impress him, more so than he could have imagined when he’d first met her after the Anchor had claimed her. Although just why and how much she impressed him were also things she could never know about.

“Do not concern yourself,  _ vhenan _ . You were the one who found this room, after all. It will only be a minute and we can catch up with the others.”

“Okay.” At least she didn’t sound hurt anymore. She sounded like she did when nothing in particular had her attention and she was trying to find something to occupy her mind.

Which meant Solas needed to hurry and finish his actual work here before turning on the veil device - there were things she could notice in this old dead drop of his that could make it impossible for things between them to continue. And that was not a contingency Solas wanted to linger on.

He was almost finished when he heard the ‘click.’ Objectively, it was soft but it rang through the silent room like the Qunari explosive powder.

He switched the device on then tensed and straightened. “ _ Vhenan _ . What was that?”

“Uhhh… nothing?”

“So when I turn around everything will look exactly as it did when I looked away?”

“...mostly?”

He sighed and braced himself for the impenetrable barrier that would be blocking the exit to the room. And not just by the door, he was no amateur about his traps - it blocked any possible exit to the room from any direction, or through the Fade. It had to, it was designed to trap the agents of the Evanuris millennia ago, not a human whose indomitable curiosity was so fascinating to him. Even as he feared that inquisitive nature would lead her to things much more dangerous than one of his old ways to procure witnesses for interrogation. His fear of it leading her to stumble upon any of the far more incriminating clues in the room had made him entirely forget that the way it usually manifested. She would scan the area until she saw something that could be pressed or flipped, or was shiny or somehow interesting, and become possessed by an overwhelming desire to touch it just to see what would happen - to watch the dominoes fall for the pure joy of seeing the inevitable play out before her eyes.

He turned towards her, “What did you touch,  _ vhenan _ ?” He knew exactly what it was, of course, but needed to make sure she could see how he could know so she wouldn’t go searching for an explanation and uncover the truth.

“Nothing!” she shifted her staff behind her back with her denial.

“Using the staff, and anything you may have attached to it, counts as you touching it.”

She slumped her shoulders slightly and moved the staff to point it at the switch concealed in the eye of the wolf he’d painted on the wall when the world as she knew it didn’t exist.

He moved to the barrier and pantomimed examining it. Once a sufficiently plausible amount of time passed he turned back to her, “Well, it seems you stumbled on a trap someone built for anyone who may have discovered this room and was looking for more secrets to unearth. I doubt there is a way out from in here, we shall just have to wait for Varric and the Seeker to notice we’re not behind them and come looking. Hopefully the release switch will not be too difficult for them to find.” It wouldn’t be. If the passage to the hallway was open, as it currently was, the release on the other side of the barrier was obvious enough for even that upstart Sera to find.

“Well, let’s just look for a release switch in here.” She turned and began to feel along the nearest wall.

“A release switch… in here?” he raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah, you know - a contingency measure. Just in case someone decided to use the trap on whoever built this place; you know, hoist him on his own petard and all that.”

“I… believe we are unlikely to find one. I have… heard of similar traps during my travels in the Fade.”

She turned away from the wall and pouted as she tapped her staff on the floor, “Well, then if whoever built this didn’t think of a contingency like that, I say  _ he’s _ the one who should be stuck in here.”

_ She doesn’t know; she doesn’t know; she doesn’t know; she  _ can’t _ know! _

Solas repeated the mantra as he digested the fact that Ayala made an  _ exceedingly _ good point about the utility of a contingency like that. Planning for the worst-case scenario had never been his strongest suit. He raised a corner of his mouth and grinned at her, “Yes, unfortunately it appears whoever designed the trap was woefully bereft of your eminently reasonable advice. I suggest we find some way to occupy ourselves while we wait for Varric and the Seeker to stop bickering long enough to realize they need to come back for us.”

“Oh. Okay.” She walked over to the barrier and began poking it lightly with her staff, “How much air do you think we have in here?”

Solas’ eyes widened. In addition to never considering being stuck in the trap  _ himself _ , he’d never considered the possibility of trapping something that would need to breathe.  _ He _ would be fine (if facing seriously inconvenient questions) no matter how long it took their companions to wander back. Ayala wouldn’t be. He made sure to recover his expression before addressing Ayala to get her attention, “That is a very astute question that I’m afraid I don’t have an answer for. However, in an abundance of caution, perhaps we should do something that will not require much oxygen.” He lowered his eyes before he grinned at her again, “It  _ has _ been a while since we met in the Fade, has it not?”

She dropped her staff with a clatter that echoed more loudly than the click of the trap and a blush spread across her exceptionally fair skin - unsurprising given his beloved’s distaste for the sun. “I… uh… t-two days is a while now, is it?”

“I think it rather depends on how enjoyable the activity is.” He slowly and deliberately ambled across the room to her, “And I find our time in the Fade  _ quite _ enjoyable. Don’t you?”

He leaned towards her for her response. She scuffed a foot across the floor and whispered a barely audible, “...yes.” 

“Excellent.” He held out his hand to her. She took it briefly as she stepped closer to his chest to grab the fur on his armor which she preferred holding while they were awake. He led her back to the wall so he could lean against it and she settled into his arms once they were seated on the floor. “ _ Vhenan _ , in the interest of conserving our air I would like to assist you in getting to sleep. Is that amenable to you?” Once Ayala was asleep she remained so through almost anything, but if she was anxious or uncomfortable in some way, like she almost certainly was now, she had trouble getting to sleep. Besides, his magic could place her in a much deeper sleep than she could reach on her own which would buy time if the dwarf and the Seeker couldn’t manage to find the switch on their own through their incessant squabbling.

“Will you be able to get to sleep? I mean, I was the one who touched the switch and now we’re both stuck in here-”

“Vhenan.” he cut her off. Her breathing against his chest was getting more rapid and while he was in no physical danger however quickly she used up the oxygen, if she started hyperventilating, she could be a danger to herself. He may try to use this to persuade her against letting her curiosity get the better of her in the future but there was no point in doing so now. It probably wouldn’t do much good if he ever decided to remind her of it. He wasn’t sure he wanted it to.

“...yes?” 

Technically she was speaking to the fur she was stroking to try and calm herself down, but as it wasn’t about to answer her, Solas decided to. “I can get to sleep practically anywhere. I’ve done so in far less hospitable environs than these.” He twisted his shoulders slightly to turn her towards him so he could place a hand on her forehead, “Such is not one of your many talents.”

She closed her eyes and nodded under his hand. He cast his spell and felt her go limp in his arms. He stayed awake to observe her for a few minutes to make sure he hadn’t placed her too far under. He’d need to wake her out here, but she’d be as safe as he could make her in the meantime.

He closed his own eyes and set about finding her. It wasn’t hard. Now that he knew what he was looking for, her dreams were a lodestar he could follow directly to her. She always occupied the austere, but intricately beautiful, ivory tower. He suspected that it was based at least in part on the Ostwick Circle she’d grown up in, if idealized and changed to reflect her preference rather than memory. But while the outer shell of her dreamscape never changed, the inside of the tower held the infinite possibilities of her mind.

The privilege of their intimacy allowed him ready access and the walls offered no resistance to his entrance. She had chosen her version of a forest for the setting that day, likely out of deference to him; she didn’t care for outdoor venues much more than she cared for the sun. She was close, she  _ had _ to be close, none of this could exist here without her, but he couldn’t quite tell where.

“ _ Vhenan _ , you know you can’t hide from me, don’t you?”

She laughed and peeked out from behind a tree, “Who says I’m trying to hide from you?”

“What are you doing behind the tree if not hiding?”

“Just making sure I’d have a bit of a head start!” she continued laughing and turned on her heel to dart away from him.

“Are you really going to make me chase you,  _ vhenan _ ?”

“Only if you want to catch me, Solas!”

He shook his head. He probably shouldn’t be encouraging these little games of hers. But she was only playing them because she wanted his attention. And he  _ so enjoyed _ just how badly she wanted his attention. He enjoyed it almost as much as he enjoyed  _ giving _ her his attention. And there was something so intoxicating about chasing her, even knowing he’d catch her in the end.

He started running after her. She’d stopped while she was still in view to make sure he was willing to follow but once she saw him coming for her, her whole essence lit up and she turned to keep just ahead of him.

She was as she was meant to be in the Fade. Her physical body and its limitations were an insult to her indomitable spirit. Here, she could put up the neurological barriers that many, including him, took for granted. She could enjoy touching him, and being touched by him, without either of them having to worry about her body betraying her.

And as a fringe benefit, the things they could do here were only limited by their imaginations. And he still marveled at how someone who spent the vast majority of her life locked away from most of the world could have such an unfettered imagination.

He watched her flit through the trees in front of them, although here, in her dreamscape, the trees weren’t like anything that existed in the waking world. He’d examined their trunks once and found the smooth coolness of polished stone, or possibly petrified wood, under his fingers rather than the rough edges of bark, and at some point, when something  _ infinitely _ more interesting wasn’t just out of his reach, he fully intended to examine the leaves which she appeared to have constructed out of glass or crystal.

As enjoyable as the chase was for both of them, he was ready for it to end - to pounce on her and enjoy her exquisite taste. He knew, of course, that he was only able to catch her because she let him. Better to forget what may happen if she were ever to run from him in earnest.

She was heading towards a clearing. Good, that meant she was tired of the chase herself. He adjusted his pace and as soon as she was clear of the trees leapt upon her and sent them both tumbling to the ground. Like the trees, the texture of the grass was altered to suit her taste - rather than the somewhat rigid blades she would describe as painful to her bare skin, like so much else, it was soft, downy. Between that and the bit of give she’d willed the ground to have, it felt to Solas more like they were lying on a very expensive mattress rather than any natural environment, but he was no Dalish with their insistence that languishing in the woods was the only acceptable way of life. He was willing to admit he had a weakness for luxury himself. And Ayala was the single most sumptuous luxury he had encountered in an achingly long time.

She was laughing breathlessly below him. He plunged his hands into her hair and brought a lock towards him and felt it slip through his fingers back towards her face. She altered the color as it did so. In the waking world she only used her magic to change the locks that framed her face - usually a cool green or blue that gave her pale skin an ethereal glow and set off her pewter eyes, she’d chosen a sea green for her color in the waking world that day; he remembered the week she had tried silver and looked stunning, even if Bull and the Seeker made a very good point that it made her much too easy to spot in the sunlight. But here her hair burned red in his hands before cooling to its natural walnut brown when it slipped out of his grip.

“So,  _ vhenan _ . Now that I’ve caught you, do you have any idea what I’m going to do to you?”

She turned her eyes to his and grinned up at him ever so slightly wickedly. “Something you shouldn’t?”

“That, I think, is a given. I can only imagine the lectures we would be subjected to if our Chantry friends, or Mythal forbid the Enchanter, realized just how far the elven apostate had gotten in corrupting their precious Inquisitor.”

“Why can’t I be the one corrupting you?”

“Because it is not in your nature,  _ vhenan _ . And I mean that as a compliment of the highest order. Now, I have something special in mind for today. Would you care to change into something more appropriate?”

“Something special?” she cocked her head at him quizzically.

“Yes.” He closed his eyes to banish his image of the armor he was still wearing where they slept before he unfastened the clasp in the cloak she liked to wear.

“Is that all you’re going to tell me about it?”

“For now.” He ran a finger slowly up her arm. As he did so, her image of the fabric of her robes disappeared out from under it.

“Well, if you’re not going to tell me any more, how am I supposed to know what’s appropriate?”

He reached her shoulder and began to trace a similar trail up her other arm - such a delicious exercise in control for them both. “I trust you can make an educated guess,  _ vhenan _ .”

She turned away from him and tapped a finger to the ground as she considered. He watched her robes disappear beginning at her feet. Her upper thighs were encircled in garters of impossibly thin strands of silk, more akin to ribbons than fabric, black as the void itself. Even thinner strands wound their way up and around her hips to wrap around her waist accentuating her already fascinating curves. Gossamer panels covered her skin between some of the strands - just enough to enhance the mystique of her choice of clothing. The threads got thicker as they traveled up her body and crossed her breasts - they had to in order to contain and support the ample orbs.

She didn’t always present herself like this - sometimes she would construct her lingerie out of leather, which she had recently begun studding with metal accents, or lace. Very occasionally she would appear in nothing but a ribbon tied somewhere around herself.

He reached out and stuck his finger under the bit of gossamer that ran between her legs. “Get rid of this,” he all but growled. It was done instantly, his finger catching on nothing as soon as the words had left his lips. “Very good,  _ vhenan _ . That imagination of yours is always so delightfully surprising.”

She straightened a bit and rubbed one of her feet against his leg. “So are you going to tell me what you have in mind, then?”

“I believe it would be easier to show you.” He reached his hand towards her; a metal ring emitting a faint purple glow resting in his palm.

She narrowed her eyes slightly in confusion. “I don’t - what’s that?”

He shouldn’t be surprised she wasn’t familiar with the ring. He was positive most mages had used one before, but between her disinterest in the mundane shadows she was forced to surround herself with and tendency to get overwhelmed by physical stimuli, the fact she’d never even seen one before was something he should have foreseen. Actually it was probably a good thing she’d never run across a Tingler before - if she had she’d likely have an unpleasant association with the sensation one caused, and he was quite eager for her to enjoy what he wanted to do with it. “Forgive me,  _ vhenan _ . I forgot you may not be familiar with this particular device.” He slipped the ring over her finger and communicated his memory of the faintly warm electric pulsing the ring caused when pressed against the skin.

She twisted her hand as she examined the ring, “People make these things? What’s the point of a ring that makes your finger tingly?”

He removed the ring from her and slipped it over his own finger. “The sensation is not intended to be for the benefit of the person wearing the ring,  _ vhenan _ . Now, stand.” He doubted she’d be able to keep standing long once they began, but he loved it when she became so enthralled by what he was doing to her she needed to lean on him for support. He stood with her and pressed the metal of the ring against her neck, “Ready,  _ vhenan _ ?”

She was breathing more deeply and her eyes were getting hazy. The earthy scent of her desire for him began to permeate the area. While she may not have understood the point of the ring when it was on her finger, she was obviously catching on now that he was rubbing it against her neck. “Mm… uh-huh.” She nodded.

“Good.” He removed his hand from her neck and leaned in to kiss her. He savored the taste of her moans on his tongue as he pressed the ring against her particularly sensitive bits of flesh on his way towards his real target. He rubbed his hand against the short hairs outside her opening and broke the kiss so he could place his lips against her ear and whisper to her, “Stay standing.”

He knew full well the command was impossible, but he wanted to see just how long she could hold out before he brought her to her knees before him. She nodded again as her breasts heaved against him.

He pushed his finger into her opening. She let out a sweet cry of pleasure and pressed her breasts against him harder as she arched her back. And he was only in up to his second knuckle - the Tingler wasn’t anywhere near her clit yet. Once again, her eagerness for what he was about to do to her had made her particularly sensitive. And in the Fade she could revel in it without having to worry about it becoming unenjoyably painful. He pulled his finger out a bit and twisted it around her dripping opening. She panted against him and he felt her knees beginning to shake. He was tempted to see whether he could make her come once without the aid of the Tingler, but this was just meant to be a warm-up. Before they were done he fully intended to remind her that no magical bauble could do better things to her than his cock. He slid his entire finger inside her and rotated it at the base, pressing the ring into her sensitive flesh.

“I - oh - OH! - Solas!”

“Scream for me,  _ vhenan _ .”

She did. She pressed her fingers into his shoulders for support as she arched her back while she came. He slid his finger out of her, slick with her desire. She slumped against him to slow her fall as her knees gave out and she collapsed before him, panting just in front of his erect cock. He grabbed a fistful of her hair to hold her head steady. He was about to tell her to take him in her mouth when noises from outside the Fade caught his attention.

He released his grip on her hair and slid the hand under her chin to raise her eyes to his, “Apologies,  _ vhenan _ . It seems we will have to continue this later. The Seeker is nothing if not consistently inconvenient in her timing.”

“Oh. Okay. We can… um, can we do that again?”

He bent down so their faces were level, “Only if you promise not to have fun like that without me.”

She nodded vigorously. He leaned in for a last kiss before he left the Fade.

When he opened his eyes he saw the Seeker shifting her ire between them and the dwarf, who was fortunately very close to finding the release switch. Based on the position of the instruments in the room, they hadn’t spent very long in the fade and Ayala’s breathing remained low and steady. 

He pushed the sea green locks of hair away from her face. He’d wait to wake her up as soon as the barrier was down, just in case. It was almost a pity. She was so at peace when she was asleep in his arms. More so than she was anywhere else in the waking world; it bordered on cruel to pull her out of the Fade.

She was as she was meant to be in the Fade.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @blondetexan, @xqueen0fhellx, @kosho-AO3, @barbex, @TightAssets and @kemvee for betaing


End file.
